winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 505/Script
The Lilo Scene: Forest Stormy: The weather is mine to command without limit. Darcy: The depths of darkness have no secrets from me. Icy: Sisters, behold the strongest ice spells in the whole magic dimension. But we still need more powers to defeat the Winx. Scene: Training *Flora is flying and trying to dodge the water.* Palladium: The test course is tricky. You must maintain your speed, Flora. Flora (thinking): The Trix are getting more powerful every day. I must train harder. Whoa!! Winx: Oh. Palladium: Be confident Flora. And focus your power! You can do it. Focus on what you love the most. *Flora imagines Helia.* Flora: Helia... huh? *Flora manages to dodge the water* Flora: OK. yeah. Got it! When I'm thinking of you, Helia, I believe in myself. *Suddenly, water sprays up on Flora* Flora : Uh! Winx: ''' Huh! '''Bloom: Flora! *Flora gets out off the river* Flora: I'm sorry Professor Palladium. Palladium: We'll keep working on it, Flora. *Flora turns to the Winx* Flora: I just can't stay focused. Bloom: That's not it, Flora. You are brave and powerful. But you have to believe in yourself. Griselda: Winx, Headmistress Faragonda wants to see you all. In her office. Scene: Faraonda's office Faragonda: Winx, we're facing a serious situation on Earth. And it involves your Believix powers. Bloom: What's going on, Miss Faragonda? Faragonda: I'm afraid it concerns the Lilo. Flora: I've heard of it. It's a magical plant, right? Faragonda: Because you Winx brought magic back to Earth, the Lilo will blossom there for the first time in centuries. Bloom and Flora: Oh. Stella: Why do I get the feeling that's not a good thing? Faragonda: The Lilo plant is very powerful, and like many magical things, could be used for good or for evil. Bloom: We're ready. As Believix fairies, it's our responsibility. Faragonda: Good. I believe the Lilo is somewhere in Gardenia. It would blossom only once at sunset. Then it would loose its power. You must find it and plant it. You can not allow it to fall into the wrong hands. Scene: Forest Darcy: Do you think she's talking about us? Icy: We have to beat the Winx to the Lilo. Stormy: Before sunset and plant it? Just how do you expect us to do that? Icy: Sisters, we must summon the Vacuums. They will lead us to the Lilo. *The Trix summon the Vacuum* Trix: Vacuums! Take us to the Lilo. Scene: Gardenia *Mitzi is on her scooter* Mitzi: Macy! Hurry up! Macy: Coming. *The door opens and comes out Macy holding a plant* Mitzi: I can't believe I have to babysit you all day, and take you to the community garden. Now give me that! *Mitzi reaches for the plant* Macy: Mitzi! Be careful! Mitzi: Oh come on! It's practically worm-food. Macy: No! That's not true. I believe that one day, this plant will be a beautiful flower. Mitzi: Yeah right! Put it in the basket. We'll go to the community garden so that you can plant your silly plant. Macy: Oh thank you, Mitzi. Mitzi: But first, I have a couple of stops to make. *Macy and Mitzi gets on the scooter* Macy: Woops! Whoaaa! *The Winx teleports into Gardenia* Bloom: It makes sense that the Lilo is here in Gardenia! Musa: This is where we became Believix fairies. Stella: So, where should we start looking? *Flora uses her powers to track the Lilo* Flora: I sense the Lilo. *Mitzi and Macy are driving on Mitzi's scooter. The traffic light turns to red so they stop. Vanessa is coming out from the flower shop with some flowers.* Flora: It's at your mother's shop. *The scooter leaves, and out comes the Trix from the Vacuums* Stormy: What are you looking at? *The person runs away* Darcy: So where is it? Icy: I don't know. The Vacuums would only bring us here if the Lilo was nearby. Stormy: Sisters. *Stormy points at the Winx who had just came around the corner* Darcy: The Winx! *Icy pushes them and they hide* Icy: Move it! Bloom: Mom. Vanessa: Bloom! Girls! Oh what a wonderful surprise. Stormy: Why are we hiding from them? Darcy: We can totally take them. Icy: Because if the Vacuums can't lead us to the Lilo, maybe the Winx can. Stormy: Oh. Darcy: Check. Bloom: We're looking for a very special plant. Vanessa: Well today is the Plant-a-thon at the community garden. People from all over the city will be bringing plants. Maybe you'll find something there. I'm going too. Bloom: Cool! Let's check it out. Aisha: Flora, are you feeling something? Flora: I... I think so. The Lilo was here. Musa: Really? Are you sure? Flora: Well... um... I can feel it. Aisha: She's got a lead. Bloom: Excellent! Which way flora? *In Flora's flashback* Bloom: That's not it, Flora! You are brave and powerful, but you have to believe in yourself. *Back at Vanessa's shop* Flora: That way. Stella: Then let's go. We've got to find the Lilo before it blooms. Bloom: We'll be back mom. *The Winx and the Trix follow Mitzi and Macy on their scooter* Icy: Let's go. Flora: That way. Icy: '''There! *Mitzi's at a coffee shop* '''Mitzi: Later girls. *Mitzi and Macy drive of and the Winx arrive at the shop* Flora: Uhh. There! Scene: The Mall *Mitzi and Macy arrive at the mall* Mitzi: Hurry up Macy, I've got shopping to do. Macy: Yes Mitzi. Mitzi: Why did you bring that thing? It's embarrassing. Macy: We are going to the community garden, right? Mitzi: Of course we are but first, must shop. *Mitzi enters the music shop* Macy: Oh man. *Macy follows Mitzi, the Winx enter the mall* Bloom: The mall? Flora, are you absolutely sure about this? Stella: Who cares? There's a sale on! Aisha: Flora, all the plants in here are plastic. Flora: I know the Lilo is here! *Mitzi and Macy leave the shop* Mitzi: Uh Bloom, seriously? Macy: Oh wow! It's the Winx. Bloom: Haha, hello there. Flora: It's the Lilo. Bloom: You found it! *The Trix appear* Icy: Well well well well. Mitzi: Oh wow! The Trix, cool. Icy: Hmmm, so that's the Lilo. Give it to me. Macy: Oh. Icy: Didn't you hear me? I said give me the Lilo. Mitzi: You heard the lady. Macy: N... no. Icy: What? Macy: N... no! You can't have it. Icy: Wrong answer. Take it! *Darcy chuckles, Macy runs away* Icy: Oh please! Really? *Mitzi runs after Macy* Mitzi: Oh little sister! This is the worst babysitting day ever. *The Trix fly after Macy* Bloom: C'mon Winx. We can't let the Trix get the Lilo. Winx: Magic Winx, Believix! *Believix transformation* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame. Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves. Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun. Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music. Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology. Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature. *Transformation ends* Bloom: Let's go girls. *Winx fly after the Trix* Stormy: Ah! For Pete's sake. Icy: Ah ha. Sisters. *Stormy pulls Macy* Macy: Ah! No! Don't! Icy: I'll take that. Bloom: Actually you won't. Macy: The Winx. Bloom: Let her go! Darcy: No way. Stella: That's it. Huh? Icy: Huh? *Mitzi arrives on her scooter* Mitzi: Come on! Macy: Coming. *Macy escapes from Stormy* Macy: Ready Mitzi. *They drive of on the scooter* Mitzi: Why couldn't you just give them the plant? Icy: Ahh!!! Stormy! What is the matter with you? Stormy: She kicked me! It's hurt! Musa: So will this. Stereo Crash! Stormy: Mute it! Bloom: Dragon Heart! Stella: Solar Storm! Tecna: Techno Shock! *The Trix fly away* Aisha: The Trix are trickier than ever. Bloom: Well we're just gonna have to fight harder. Icy: Create a diversion! I'll get the Lilo. Darcy: Web of Confusion! Darcy: Hey there. Hey there. Hey there. Hey there. Aisha: Watch out! Wow! I hate it when she does that. Stella: Yeah! Which witch is witch? Aisha: Let's find out! C'mon. Morphix Wave! Stella: Sun Dance! Stormy: Hahaha! Dark Cloud. Bloom: Ah! Watch out! Musa: Yikes. Wow! Flora: Ahhhh! She's going after the Lilo. Scene: The Community Garden *Mitzi and Macy appear at the Community Garden* Mitzi: You wanted to go to the community garden? So we're going! Macy: Wow! Icy: I guess they think they're getting away. Silly girls. Mitzi: Ok! Ditch that plant. Vanessa: I'll take good care of it. Macy: Thank you. Flora: You can't have the Lilo, Icy. Icy: Haha! And who's gonna stop me? You? Flora: Yeah! Me. Scene The Mall Stella: Solar Storm! Aisha: Andros Hurricane! Stormy: Ah. Enough of a diversion. Cat got your tongue? Darcy: Over here Stormy! But I agree. Shall we? Bloom: Come on Winx! We can't let them get away. Scene The Community Garden Icy: Pretty little Flora! So brave. You haven't got a chance against me. Flora: I believe I do! Autumn Wind! Icy: Freezer Burn! Flora: Spring Ring! You guys get out of here. *People are running, Darcy and Stormy grab Macy* Darcy and Stormy: Hahaha. Flora: No! Icy: I'm going to get you, flower fairy! Bloom: Not if we get you first! Icy: Fat chance. Now that we've got the Lilo. Darcy and Stormy: Hahahahaha. Macy: No! *Macy throws the Lilo* Stormy: Oh, for Pete's sake. *Darcy and Stormy throw Macy* Icy: Come on sisters. Flora: I'll get her. Bloom: And we'll get the Lilo. *Macy screams, Flora catches Macy* Flora: Hello there. I'm Flora. Macy: I know. I'm Macy. Flora: Nice to meet you, Macy. And now my friends and I are going to get your plant back. *The Lilo falls and the pot breaks* Aisha: Oh no. Musa: The Lilo! Stormy: Oh man, we killed it. Flora: It's going to bloom. Icy: Get ready, sisters. We can still win this thing. Mitzi: Oh wow! Look at that. Icy: Oh, the sun is setting. Now! *The Trix absorb the Lilo's energy Bloom: No. Hey ya! *Bloom attack the Trix, the Trix laugh* Icy: Too little, too late, fairies. *The Trix attack the Winx* Icy: Give up Winx. you're done. Bloom: No never! Stella: We will never give up. Stella, Aisha, Musa: Never. Bloom: As long as people believe in us, we will never stop fighting you, Trix! Icy: Oh well, then. Goodbye fairies. Mitzi: Yes, goodbye Bloom. Vanessa: I believe in you Winx. People: We believe in you, Winx. We will fight, too. Evil will never win. Yeah. *People start to believe in Winx* Trix: No! Icy: This can't be happening. Bloom: And yes, it is. Winx! Icy: No. Winx: Believix convergence! *The crowd cheers* Crowd: I knew you could do it. Wonderful. Bloom: Thank you! Thank you for believing. *The Lilo blooms* Macy: I knew it would turn into a beautiful flower. Bloom: Oh I'm so happy you believed in us, Macy. *Bloom, Flora, Aisha, Tecna, Musa and Stella make a performance* Ending Narrator: In the ancient ruins of Graynor, fairies from all over the Magic Dimension compete to win a new power from the Ancestral Spirit of Nature. Will the Winx find the magical Creature of the Rainbow Mantle to win the competition and finally be able to open the Sirenix Book? Category:Scripts Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts